Promise of The Black Cat
by Nisie
Summary: The black cat has lived alone, not until she saw an angel.


It was an empty town drowned under the ocean of white. A beautiful white town, with its walls made of white stack stones and roofs painted white. Rainbow lights glimmered through the darkness and shone the town. Cheerful laughter filled the entire town. Joyful songs were played. Everyone is waiting. A beautiful big green tree decorated with colorful orbs and ribbons stood tall in the middle of the city.

Everyone is happy. Today is the night of the birth of Christ.

Everyone is happy. This is the holy night.

"Look at that!" A child's voice echoed in the alley where she stayed. Her blue orbs shone beautifully, yet she is marked as the demon's servant. She is used to that name. People called her that way and threw stones at her. Sometimes they'd even kicked her or hit her with brooms.

She was a black cat. A Bombay cat. However, most of the people who saw her see her as a symbol of bad luck. She did nothing, yet she was detested. She was hated, kicked out, left alone in the cold darkness that matched the color of her fur.

And darkness had become her only salvation. Where people couldn't see her, where people won't notice her.

She thought it was good.

That way, she won't get hurt.

That way, she won't need to look at others.

But truth to be spoken, she wanted to be like them.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl, a young girl beautiful like an angel picked her up and smiled to her. The girl is pale skinned. However, he had the warmest skin she had ever touched. A warmth she had seek for so long.

"Good evening, beautiful little one." The girl spoke. She had a similar blue orbs on her eyes. She had a light golden locks shone like an angel's light that contradicts her very own existence. "Hey, we're not that different at all!" She told her.

Unbelieving what she just heard, she bit the hands wrapped around her. She scratched the hands that loved her for the first time and jumped out of her carry. She ran away. Escaping to the lone road she once walked through. No, there couldn't be anyone who would love a cursed cat like her. No, she shouldn't believe this angel. This angel isn't for her. She knew it. That warm hands, that love, that wasn't for her.

After what felt like minutes, she stopped and looked back. 'See? That angel is gone.' She thought. But then, a slight golden light came from the white ocean burying the town. From afar, there was the angel, trying hard to catch up with her. She was panting hard. It seemed like she gave her all chasing her.

'Why? Why would you do that?' She thought, glaring at the girl.

But the girl only replied with a smile. "Don't be afraid. I just want to be friends with you." She told her as she picked her up once again. The warmth she thought wasn't for her. Did Santa grant her a wish she longed to happen?

"Hey, I'll give you a name. Let's see… Ion. It means God is good. You're a gift, Ion. Let's be happy together." She said. This angel is named Naminé. A fifteen year old girl living alone in such a small town. She worked by selling her paintings. Of course she didn't make much and she had to struggle through the painful live with very little earnings she had. Yet, she didn't throw her away.

The angel's sketchbook isn't that colorful as she thought. It's all painted with black and white. All of them were paintings of her. There were only two pieces of drawing that wasn't painted with black and white. Those were the painting of a group of kids. There are lots of kids there. A brown haired with white shirt and red short pants. A silver haired with yellow shirt and black pants. A red haired girl and last, a blonde kid that stands in the front.

She told her that those were her friends. And the boy in the front is her brother. Roxas. She told her that she run away from the island so that she could be a painter. She told her how foolish of her to chase her dreams. However, even after she ran away, that boy, Roxas waited for her.

"I promised him we'll meet again." She told her as she stroke her back.

"…I wonder if I can return. At this rate, I probably won't." She told her with a sad voice.

She saw how sad her friend is. Yet she is just a cat, a cat couldn't talk to humans. All she could do was just licking her hand like this. Trying to cheer her up and stay with her.

And that angel, Naminé seemed to understand her.

The other painting is a sketch of her home within a beautiful island. A bell tower stood far behind her house. She told her that it was really far away from here. But it's a beautiful island with beautiful ocean waves. It's really warm there unlike here. But to her, Naminé alone is enough. She is the warmth she'd seek for so long. Being beside her is what she needed.

And in the next winter they spent together, the warmth the angel had is fading. The paintings she made hadn't been selling. Of course, who'd want to buy a painting of a black cat anyway? Yet, the angel kept drawing her. Saying that she's beautiful and she had to make proof that she had lived as a beautiful cat.

The angel, now laid on a bed had a really pale face. She struggled to get herself up and wrote something on a piece of paper. She folded it nicely and then gave it to her. She told her one last thing.

"Please pass this to Roxas, the boy waiting on that island for this foolish girl who chase her dream." She muttered. And with that, she grew colder and colder. The warmth had escaped her body fully. And so with determined eyes, the cat took the letter.

Then she ran.

She ran past the white cold ocean of snow, down the mountain roads, past the dark forest. She held the promise with her deceased friend on her mouth. The promise with her very first and only friend. She ran with all her might.

The children of another town saw her and shouted.

"Look at that! It's the demon!" The children shouted. They threw stones at her. Yet she kept running. She ignored them and ran past them. She ignored everything people shout at her. She didn't care. She had a name Naminé gave her. And no one is taking that from her.

She is Ion, the proof of the good God.

Holding unto the promise, she ignored all the pain on her body. Surely, this promise must be the reason why she is born. Surely, if this will be the last thing she could do, then shall she finished it. She'll deliver the letter, no matter what.

After the long run, she finally reached the bell tower drawn on the angel's sketchbook. She finally reached her friend's hometown. The island, the beautiful warm island. The island basked under the warm light. Painted with colorful flowers and trees. The sound of gentle waves, the brilliant sky.

She ran to reach her friend's home.

Yet she fell.

The pain is too much.

'Why… the house is so close…' The cat thought. There was no time for her to slack. She had to deliver this letter.

And again, she was kicked.

'No, I must stand strong!' The cat thought again. With all her might, she dragged her arms and feet. And for the last time, she ran towards the house.

'Found it!' She thought and jumped to the blonde boy standing before her.

The boy, reading the letter, cried and wrapped the lifeless black cat with white cloth. The song of waves was played in her funeral. She was buried under the name of the waves, dressed with the shion flowers. And on her tomb, the name "Xion" is written.

Link to shion flowers : .org/wiki/Aster_tataricus


End file.
